the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/GUYS!!! THERE'S A SPIN OFF OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS!!!
THERES A SPION OFF OF HOUSE OF ANUBIS CALLED HOUSE OF ISIS!!! I FOUND THIS OUT AT http://hoafanstories.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_Isis AND I SAW A DESCRIPTION SAYING '''House of Isis '''is a Nickelodeon sequel to House of Anubis. It was wanted by fans, and the writers decided it will be good for Nickelodeon for House of Anubis fans. It occurs after Anubis students graduate, and all the other houses. The houses are refilled for other students planning to be educated at the school. New Students are 14 Years of Age Main CharactersEdit There is eight students of House of Isis. *Charlotte "Charlie" Anera; a student from America who doesn't know anyone at the house, but meets Mac, Ethan and Destiny. She has an interest in writing. (female) *Mackenzie "Mac" Lement; a student who is a duty fulfiller. He is best friends with Joshy and Clover. Mac and Joshy usually watch detective shows together. He's quite a bookworm. (male) *Summerell "Summer" Roberts; a student who is interested in Art. She's usually never the one who would be suspect for cheating and etc, but will that change? She's best friends with August. (female) *Auguststine "August" Lennon; a student who is assertive and outspoken. He's a leader. He's also from America, but moved to England when he was six years old. He's best friends with Summer. (male) *Joshua "Joshy" Darman; a student who is independent, original, analytical, and determined. He's interested in sports. He's best friends with Mac and watches detective shows with him. (male) *Clover Lean; a student who is very sassy. She isn't afraid to tell you something that she thinks. If she thinks you look like a slob, she will say it. She's best friends with Mac. (female) *Destiny Sue; a student who is interested with music. She has a crush on August, and may have a feud with Summer because of him. She usually goes to Charlie for advice, and they become quick best friends. (female) *Ethan Bowser; a student who is a big joker. He usually pranks the other students of Isis and usually gets in trouble as the outcome. He's friends with Charlie and good friends with August. (male) Rumors about Season 1Edit *One character will leave in the middle of the season. *The show will be moved from Nickelodeon to TeenNick. *It will replace the 9:00 line up, originally Degrassi's line up. FALSE. *Old characters like Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter from the previous TV show, House of Anubis may reappear at a couple of rare moments and they will reference past events. *Character names are rumored. It's rumored that one will be called Daisy. FALSE. *Two episode names have been rumored; House of Surprises and House of Acceptance. TriviaEdit *Charlie Anera's last name actually came from Panera. *The second episode was originally named House of Discoveries, but it was renamed to House of Beginnings. *The show is going to be about House of Isis. Read more *House of Hello / House of Beginnings are the first and second episodes of Season 1 of House of... House of Hello / House of Beginnings Categories:*Sequels to House of Anubis *House of Isis =Recent Wiki Activity= *House of Isisedited by Nickelodeon Sibuna Category:Blog posts